Yuri in You
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: YURI An Orihime x Tatsuki Anthology from Bleach that i just created. This is a low profile and i dont whether its gonna be accepted or what but pls. enjoy reading...
1. Night of the present

**Bleach**: Tatsuki x Orihime Anthology

First Bit: Night of the Present

Inoue was preparing dinner when she heard her door bell ringing.

"Hai! Hai! I'm coming!"

She puts down the sukiyaki she just made in the table and taken her apron off. Then she had the door open.

"Tatsuki-kun?! You're early but you're just in time. I just finished making dinner"

"I just had to come and make sure you won't put anything on the food that could kill me."

"Aaah! That's so mean…" and Inoue sulked.

"There…there I'm sorry I was just joking. Here I brought you something." And Tatsuki hand over a small box which was wrapped with a glistering red wrapper and a yellow-gold lace.

"Eh? What is this?" she was saying as she takes it from her.

"Open it later after dinner, ok?"

"But why give to me now? You're a show-off!"

"Later is later… now let's eat. OH! I'm hungry…"

"Fine…"

"That was good …I'm stuffed."

"It's not bad like you thought it would be, right. Admit it!"

"Yeah…yeah…"

Inoue started cleaning-up the dishes but it was keeping her so Tatsuki took charge. And let inoue stand-by and just watched her finished the dishes faster than she was doing it.

"That was fast …" Inoue exclaimed as she passed on a towel to Tatsuki.

"It wasn't. You were just really slow." Tatsuki remarked as she was wiping her face.

Orihime remembered the gift Tatsuki gave her. She took it from her desk and went running back Tatsuki.

"Can I open this now?"

"Uhn…"

"Why did you give me a gift anyways?" she was saying as she unwraps it.

"Nothing…I just remembered something about this day."

"And what about this day, huh?"

"It's a secret…you don't have to remember."

When she had it opened she smiled. It was a very beautiful hairpin taking a shape of a star.

"It's so beautiful…"

"Glad you like it… but I'm guessing it's still not as good as that one."

"You mean this… don't say that. It's fine. It's just …it's from my brother."

"I know…"

Tatsuki hold Inoue closer to her. Then she kissed her in her forehead. Inoue looked at her and said, "Thank you…" Tatsuki kissed her lips and then they became intimate.

"It has always been good to be with you, Tatsuki" Inoue whispered.

Inside Inoue's room they were stripped from top to bottom. Inoue was laid back on the bed as Tatsuki was on top of her. She was kissing her passionately from the neck down to her breast. She started caressing her and she felt the sensation deeply. Inoue was moaning as Tatsuki was nibbling her. When Tatsuki got down to her she moaned even greater.

Inoue rubs herself up to Tatsuki as they changed position. Being on top she gets shy looking down at Tatsuki. She never seemed to get used to it. Tatsuki helps her out as she seemed to get stuck on her timidity. She took her hands and rubs it against her. Tatsuki then rub Inoue's. After awhile they changed back to their position, Tatsuki on top.

They were connected even though they are the same. They reached the end and had their climax as Tatsuki maneuvered the game. Inoue had fallen asleep after reaching their climax. Tatsuki on the other hand stayed awake until she had said, "Tonight is special…just special." Her eyes grew heavy then he felt herself getting unconscious.


	2. Night of the past

Last Bit: Night of the Past

"Where am I? I was just in bed with Tatsuki how?" Inoue was wondering. Momentarily, she hears someone crying.

"Where's that coming from? Who's there" she saw a girl in the cemetery with a boy.

"That…that's me and …brother but how?" Inoue watched them as the boy embraced the young her. They were fading into black.

Another vision was coming to her sight.

"Inoue take care,ok? I'll only be gone for awhile so be careful here…"

"Yes, nii-san! Inoue will take care of herself."

More pictures appear to which she seemed to be waiting by the door of their house, it fades one after another.

"I remember this…" and a moment of her life returned.

It was a night and there she was standing again in the cemetery but this time she was alone. She was not crying but rather smiling as the young Inoue puts tangerine on the tomb before her. It began raining yet, she kept standing and smiling there.

"I'm still fine…the rain wont make me go home, okasan, otousan." Young Inoue whispered.

She was feeling the cold up to her skin. She was being stubborn rubbing her palm against her skin though she knew to herself it will do no good. Then she noticed that the rain stop falling on her. Turning to her back she was surprised to see Tatsuki lending her an umbrella.

"I told you not to do stupid things…you just don't listen don't you?"

"Tatsuki-san?" she was starting to break down "Tatsuki-san!"

"I can be your family we're just not blood related though but in our will I guess…"

Inoue clings unto her tightly crying. And there she was patting her not to stop but to go on. Tatsuki felt something as she was up on her. She hold her in her face and had their lips touched. Inoue something was awkward knowing it was Tatsuki rather than to be disgust she was happy that she knew to herself she's not alone…well, not anymore.

The visions now began zooming in far from her that it all became black. And she was able to open her eyes winking if it was real or not. She remembered Tatsuki is beside her and she smiled the way she was able to smile before.

"That night is the same as this nigh, right?" she was speaking softly towards Tatsuki as she a fixed her hair.

"Thank you…" and she gave her a kiss in her forehead.


End file.
